1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electrical transmission and distribution line repair devices, and more particularly, to a tangent suspension accessory assembly, and an accessory bracket that forms a part of the tangent suspension accessory assembly.
2. Background Art
As detailed in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2016/0104954 published to Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0255888 published to Tamm, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,291 issued to Goch, it is known that devices can be utilized to electrically shunt and mechanically support conductors in the field that have been compromised, that have the risk of being compromised prior to replacement, or to extend the life of the transmission or distribution line (or to delay major repairs thereto).
While such repair devices are well known and have been commercially accepted in the marketplace, there are situations wherein additional mechanical safety or support is desired. There is a need to provide additional mechanical support to such repair devices wherein a transmission line extends over, for example, a standard tangent suspension insulator component.
Conductors often deteriorate proximate such tangent suspension insulators due to vibration, weather, corrosion, heat, and other degrading conditions. There are a number of considerations for buttressing or otherwise further providing mechanical support to such a location. For example, it is desirable that such a support remain in the same plane as the conductor so as not to create moments or rotation about the connector in the event of a failure. Such moments or rotations may cause catastrophic damage.